xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Theory
Theory (Japanese: , Seori) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Theory uses the ice element, wields a Chroma Katana, and acts as a Tank in battle. She moves as a skater on ice with an elegance reminiscent of a fairy, similar to Praxis, another female Blade with whom Theory shares a bond. Theory was designed by CHOCO, who also designed Praxis and T-elos. Acquisition Unlike most other Blades, Theory can only be found after being awakened from the Theory's Core Crystal. It is obtained as a reward after completing the quest Blade-Sharp Memory. Personality Theory is quite cold toward others, including her Driver, but initially has a very strong bond with Praxis, who she cares for immensely. Upon being returned to her core and reawakened, Theory becomes cold again, treating Praxis distantly until they get to know each other again. She is soft-spoken but determined toward her goals. Appearance In contrast to Praxis' rounded, bubbly appearance, Theory is made up for sharp spears of ice and harsher lines. She has a slight build, lank pale blue hair, and one blue eye (her left is covered with a black eyepatch with an ice spear sticking out from it). She wears a black tabbard with a white crop-top, loose black trousers and bronze ornamentation. Her core crystal is V-shaped and identical to Praxis'. Heart-to-hearts and Blade Quest Praxis takes part in two Heart-to-hearts; "Rough Diamond" and "Sisterly Love", the former in Orl Cloudway: Fonsett between Praxis, her Driver and Theory, and the latter between Praxis, Theory and Theory's Driver at Lyta Oasis. "Rough Diamond" explores how Theory has changed and lost her bond with Praxis due to returning to her core, and "Sisterly Love" shows how they've progressed since, with Theory calling Praxis "Sis", which she swore she would never do in their first Heart-to-heart. In both, the two are looking for beautiful landscapes to see. Crystal Clear Crystal Clear is activated automatically upon visiting Torigoth after Chapter 5 after having heard the rumour about Core Crystal Hunters; Theory and Praxis attack the party in a theft attempt. They fail and are driven off, so the party attempt to set an ambush for them which winds up being an ambush itself. The party fight Theory, her Driver and Praxis but half-way through the battle Praxis' Driver, engaging the Ardainian army elsewhere, is killed, reverting Praxis to her Core Crystal. Theory and her Driver escape, with Theory protesting greatly at having to leave Praxis. Blade-Sharp Memory Once Praxis is reawakened and her Affinity Chart at level 4, Blade-Sharp Memory is activated automatically upon visiting the Royal Guard Barracks in Fonsa Myma after Chapter 7. Theory throws a note attached to a lance that narrowly misses Nia, inviting Praxis to rediscover her memories in Gormott Province. Once there she throws another lance, forcing the party to tell Praxis about Theory and her past as a mercenary. Theory throws a final lance in Nharil Central Plaza in Mor Ardain inviting Praxis to the Lost Capital Judicium where she and her Driver ambush the party in an attempt to kill Praxis' Driver to retrieve her. Praxis begs Theory not to fight and insists that she doesn't want to be a mercenary, which makes Theory's Driver instruct her to kill Praxis - Theory refuses to do this and stabs her Driver instead, killing him and returning her to her Core Crystal. Praxis promises her that they will be as close when she reawakens. Theory and Praxis Once both awakened, Theory and Praxis decide to do good deeds to repent for their previous lives of crime. Theory and Praxis can be activated by visiting the Commercial District in Fonsa Myma after Chapter 8, after "Rough Diamond" has been viewed. They find a pair of children missing their father, fight off mercenaries who are heckling said father, and then gather ingredients to be baked into cookies for the local children. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Ice Slash - After throwing ice knives, attack with slashes. * Lv. 2 - Frost Banish - Release a powerful somersault kick after three repeat attacks. * Lv. 3 - Rebel Sister - With one slash, smash an ice pillar and attack enemies over a wide area. * Lv. 4 - Winter's Wake - Hurl out continuous ice strikes to freeze the enemy in their tracks. Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. * Nullify Reaction - Nullifies one reaction. Battle Skills * Aerial Flashdance - Counters attacks with 200% to 400% physical damage. * Conviction - Increases damage dealt to enemies targeting user by 25% to 50%. * Steadfast - Boosts Break resistance by 30% to 70%. Field Skills * Ice Mastery - Lv. 3 * Focus - Lv. 3 * Nopon Wisdom - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Veggies, Board Games * Pouch items: Steamed Veg Stralu (Veggies), Sparkly Snow Perfume (Cosmetics) Affinity Chart Battles |-|Plunderous Theory = |-|Mediator Theory = Theory is first met as a quest-exclusive Blade boss during the quest Crystal Clear, where she fights as Plunderous Theory. She is fought at the beginning of the quest on Obra Street in Torigoth, Gormott Province at level 33 alongside Piratical Praxis. Later, she is fought at level 48 as a quest-exclusive enemy during the quest Pest Control 3 as Mediator Theory, spontaneously assisting the group of Cherys Medooz in Lud Cloudway: Fonsett of the Leftherian Archipelago. She does not need to be defeated in order to complete the quest. Drops |-|Plunderous Theory = |-|Mediator Theory = Gallery XC2 Theory Artwork.png|Official art Theory refuses.PNG|Theory Theory & Praxis.png|Theory and Praxis Theory s2.jpg|Theory using her level 3 Special Theory Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Theory Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Theory Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Gormott Province Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:XC2 Quest Exclusive Enemies Category:XC2 Quest Enemies Category:Blade Enemies Category:XC2 Minor Enemies Category:XC2 Level 46-50 Enemies Category:Leftherian Archipelago Enemies Category:Pages with incomplete affinity chart Category:XC2 Enemy pages needing stats